Found Love
by dyeampierre
Summary: 19 yr old Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford has taken over everything Ciel Phantomhive has left behind even the love he had for her.Alois Trancy reappears alive but an angel of love and a surprising Ciel comes back, Both want her love but who will she choose? Read to Find out
1. Sorrow

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford looks out her window, her face motionless as she looks out her office window out into cold fall day. ~it's so bright out yet, I don't have any reason to enjoy it~Elizabeth sighs turning herself in her chair, continuing to read through letters. It had been 6 years since she last saw Ciel Phantomhive her fiancé she was intended to marry at 19, which she is now. After their final dance together Elizabeth had no idea he was intending to disappear and die, along with his ever so loyal butler Sebastian Michaelis who has as well disappeared along with Ciel.

Ever since that day she hasn't stopped searching, looking ,doing whatever she can possibly do to find him at all costs, even asking the Queens help. The Phantomhive family is a secret executive agency controlled directly by the Queen, which now Elizabeth is taking over as the new "watchdog" of the underworld of the United Kingdom and taking Ciel's place having control over the Funtom Company.

The estate still has five servants expect for Tanaka has passed on leaving the old servants who protected and served under Ciel's manor. Elizabeth lives within the mansion still to this day rejecting any Nobleman's request to marry her waiting on Ciel wishing to see his smile once again.

Elizabeth shakes her head feeling tears appear in her eyes a little, she wipes it away with her gloved hand and try's to finishes work. A knock is at the door and Elizabeth looks up, "yes?"

The door opens and Elizabeth's trusted maid Paula comes in with the afternoon tea. "Good afternoon Elizabeth how is work coming, I have Darjeeling tea your favorite my lady and Apple and Raisin deep pie."

Elizabeth sighs as she puts down her teacup on her desk and the apple raisin deep pie on a plate with a fork. "I hope you enjoy, you've been working hard all morning."

Elizabeth nods as she takes her tea cup sipping the tea and closing her eyes savoring the taste.~I feel Ciel's pain, yet it's more of a dagger in my heart trying to take it out little by little but all it is pure pain~

Elizabeth opens her eyes seeing Paula looking at her as if waiting for something. "Is there something wrong Paula?"

Paula sighs shaking her head and looking at Elizabeth directly, "I was just expecting you to smile, it's been long since you smiled when Master Cie-"

Elizabeth slammed the table with her palm giving her s serious look, "please don't speak of his name as if he's died Paula! I don't want to talk about it."

Paula turned her gaze from hers slowly walking away towards the door. "I'm sorry my lady please forgive me, I will come by your office later to come for dinner. "

Elizabeth nods looking down at her papers finishing up. Elizabeth leaves her things on her desk, slowly getting up and leaving the room down the hall. Finnian walks by with a few flower pots in one hand smiling and looking to see Elizabeth, "good evening Madam Elizabeth hopes you're having a wonderful day!"

Elizabeth nods walking by heading to the dining hall, where her food is being placed on the table by Paula, "oh! My lady I'm happy you're here I was just about to fetch you, well come sit I have made Murugi Curry, and soft chicken boiled with spices, and onions seasoned with coriander and yogurt. I have a little wine for you to have for his meal but don't suggest for you to have too much."

Elizabeth nods, "thank you for the meal, I'll be wine just having a glass and going to bed when I'm done."

Paula nods pushing the seat back for Elizabeth who sits down as Paula pushes the seat into the table. Elizabeth puts her napkin neatly on her lap, soon digging into her food with slowly eating patches of what she can here and there. Drinking her wine in one gulp and already standing up wiping her mouth out of her seat leaving Paula watching with a frown on her face.~please Elizabeth, please get well soon~

Elizabeth walks down the hall into her room, which use to be Ciels and gets ready for bed. ~if only you would come back Ciel, I would smile once again~

Elizabeth slowly takes a bath, soaking into the hot water knowing she's refused to be dressed, or bathed by Paula now that she is older and wants more privacy. She sighs running her fingers through her long blond curly wavy hair, as it runs down her pale chest white as close to the snow. Her eyes green as bright as the grass on a springs bright morning day.

Yet her smile and joy have left her long ago the day he died or run away from her. Elizabeth feels tears hit her eyes but she closes her eyes trying to hold it back. ~did he really leave us all, to die or run away! ~

Elizabeth opens her eyes and sighing to calm herself down. She washes her body slowly and carefully knowing she doesn't eat very much or even take her time with it all. Once she is done she gets out grabbing a towel and dry's herself. Elizabeth then opens the door to her bathroom and unwarps the towel looking at her in herself full length mirror, looking at her pale form.

Tall, skinny, yet strong, her breasts not as big as the lady's in England, her hair long curl and wavy. Golden almost like the sun itself and her green eyes looking back at hers with a dark aged color. Her rosy cheeks a light pink from the hot bath and her line lips a peach color. She sighs at herself in the mirror turning away and putting on her night gown.

Elizabeth then sits on her stool and sits in front of her three mirrored dresser and brushes out her hair to make into a braid for the night. ~ I always wonder, why…why did I take his place, for what reason? Would he ever come back to even thank me or even love me the way he should have...~ Elizabeth shakes the thoguht out her head as she finshs her braid and pushes it to the back.

She stands up and sits in her arm chair staring out the window, expecting to see Ciel there in the far distance. Elizabeth waits in that chair every night waiting as if Ciel will ever return, but in the end when she wakes up its just Paula and the others that are here and no visitors but business men.

Tears roll down her cheeks and she warps her arms around herself, "please…..come home….Ciel…."

Elizabeth puts her face in her hands crying silently to herself, her body trembling and shuddering. What she doesn't know is a pair of red eyes were watching her and disappeared within the darkness as she fell despair.

Elizabeth wiped her tears away standing more close to the window whispering the words to herself, "ill never give up, no matter if I grow old and lay beside your parents, I will wait for you Ciel Phantomhive, we were meant to be." She places her hand on the cold glass window and slowly pulls the curtains to cover the bright light of the moon. Elizabeth moves her body into her bed, in a dreamful sleep having the same dream over and over again. ~


	2. Return of the Master and His Butler

Paula sighs as she checks up on Elizabeth who's sleeping deeply within in bed, as the thunder and rain outside grow louder the sound of the mansion bell ring. Paula quickly goes down the steps to answer the door and fins two men within coat jackets and top hats at the door, their faces hidden but heavy rainwater on them. "May I help you gentlemen?"

The Tall one bows and speaks, "may we both have a stay for the night, we have had a long walk form here and England has its down pour of rain my lady do you mind if we stay from the Mistresses permission?"

Paula smiles and assures them in, "well the mistress is at rest, I wouldn't want to disturb her at this hour but please do stay, I'll have tea up right away our best guest room is already done and needed for."

The both nod coming in neither one of them taking off their top hats or coats. Paula looks at them feeling a strange feeling, a slight distrust.~I don't trust them, the way they look, the feeling they bring its almost like. If...~

"may you please escort us to our room my lady?" Paula nods shaking off the thought and takes them to their guest room up the stairs; Paula of course feels a chill just having two men with her within the quiet yet be mansion.

Elizabeth is asleep within the master bedroom down the hall and careful escorts them through their guest room, she notices though one sneaking a peek at the master bedroom, where Lady Elizabeth was asleep. "Now if you wish I could fetch you some tea if you wish?"

One nod already sitting down in a chair his body showing his lazy emotions. "Yes, please I've missed having the taste of tea for some quite time."

The other sits in the big arm chair in a straight posed position. Paula bows her head, "yes I'll be quick with it then."

She leaves quickly closing the doors, leaving the two mysterious men in the room. Slowly Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis out of the coats and top hats. "Finally, I get to breath, I thought for a second she wouldn't let us in, so my young master what is our next step?"

Ciel smirks and moves his hair to the side, "well first is to tell everyone of my existence that Earl Ciel Phantomhive head of the English Phantomhive noble family is still alive and will always be, I will take back my company, my title as the queens "watch dog" and my fiancé all in one."

Sebastian nods, "yes my lord."

Ciel smiles his eyes gleaming a red matching Sebastian's. "well then why don't we wait for Paula to come and introduce ourselves, it's only been 6 yrs. since I've been here and I'm surprised the same servants and old friends of mine have stayed."

Sebastian, "quite my young master, but Elizabeth and others have been searching for you all those years since we were in the underworld, but now that were here it seems that will change everything especially the turn of your enemies will appear."

Ciel chuckles flicking his red eyes toward him, "tsk tsk tsk, as if they can harm me now that I live forever and will ever be head of the Phantomhive noble family. Now that I return their will be long term peace and happiness and that I will assure even if I must step over people in the process."

Sebastian smiles evilly, "as always my young master your ever clever, but remember doing that process will get us into the same situation we dealt with but worse it might involve others close to you."

Ciel's smile turns into a frown, his eyes turning into a deeper red, "I don't like that tone Sebastian, and you know I'll protect anyone close or meaningful to me, even you. Like I've always said I always will win the game in the end I do one way or other Sebastian."

Sebastian smiles nodding, "yes my lord, I apologize for my tone I was just expressing myself."

Ciel sighs, "well keep that tone out of your vocabulary and I won't have to give you a punishment, now we need to get things back in order staring by tomorrow I need dinner ready for just me and Elizabeth alone, then get my study back in order, get my schedule into Elizabeth's somehow and the rest of course you know since we are getting back on our usual ways."

Sebastian nods, "yes my lord, I'll have everything ready by tomorrow."

Ciel smiles his eyes turning into a bright red as he whips his hair to the side, "excellent, for now we need to cover up where we've been for the past 6 yrs., just something about us getting away looking for inspiration for the company you know a white lie, I have a feeling though Elizabeth will get a bit more confused of this but things will sort themselves out."

Sebastian try's to hide his grin but looks to Ciel, "you know your feelings for her are strong but what if she wants to really know your where abouts those past 6 yrs. young master or are you afraid that if she finds out that she won't love you the way she does know."

Ciel turns his head hiding his expression knowing what Sebastian said hit a mark right in his heart, his one fear he never wants to face even with chuckles lightly and keeps his eye toward him, "though young master if we do tell her we could make a pact with her and if she slips one word her soul can be ours." Ciel turned his head quickly and moves quickly in front of Sebastian his eyes glaring red closing to smacking him, "no! I won't make that pact with her! I won't do such a thing! Her soul will stay where it is and that is all! "

Sebastian grows serious and sighs, "my apologies young master, but we have little options here and you know it. Ma 'dam Elizabeth is quite smart and making up such a lie as the one you came up with wont fool her but others yet you know you might as well have to tell her you are a demon and myself as well."

Ciel nods sighing and walking back to his arm chair. He leans back getting into the soft fabric of the chair, tired from his long journey back to his warm mansion. "You are surely correct Sebastian but I rather not go that way at all truthful, but we might have no choice either way."

Suddenly the door opens, and Paula has a chart with tea ready on top as she pushes it in not even noticing Sebastian or Ciels faces until she turns around and shrieks, " oh my god! T-this t-this can't be happening?! Ciel!? Sebastian oh thank the lord for you both for coming home!"

Paula rushes across the room hugging Ciel tightly crying into his shoulder. Ciel blushes slightly and gives a confused look to Sebastian who smiles and gives him a look. Ciel sighs and hugs Paula lightly. She pushes away and gives a big hug to Sebastian who really doesn't mind as he brings her onto his lap and smiles at her expression but her hugs her equally back.

Ciel rolls his eyes towards him and folds his arm waiting for their embrace to end but Paula stays glued to his lap and stays their looking towards both of them, "I can't believe you two are alive! Wait until Elizabeth hears of this and everyone else and of course your loyal servants who still live here, oh my I'm just pleased to see you both."

Ciel nods and looks to Paula, "I would like to talk to Elizabeth about my arrival tomorrow evening when we have dinner alone, I apologize to you, my good friends and my loyal servants who mean a lot to me for my leaving, I was only a boy and what I did was horrific but now that I'm back from traveling the world for inspiration for work and peace for myself, I am will forever remain Head of the Phantomhive name and manor. Everything will go the way it was from start, Paula Sebastian will be the head butler and you'll be the second, I want all my servants, Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin know that I'm here and explain to them where I was. I know Tanaka has passed since i saw his grave by my parent's grave which I give honor to. I want to make sure the Queen is lettered of my existence and that I still will serve her by Elizabeth as her "watchdog", and since I've explained this all I know you and Sebastian will take care of this all correct?"

Paula blinks surprised of already how much Ciel wants done but smiles anyway and her engery rises to this happiness bubbling in her. "Yes, my Ciel right way! It will all be done I promise you. I will make your trip home worth it, but may I ask how long will you be staying here in London?" Ciel glances over at Sebastian and catches Sebastian's glare looking at him for an answer ~hmmmm, how long? I can't say unless that time comes...~

"I have no answer for you, if that time comes well see but for now I'll be staying for a long while. "Paula smiles and nods, "good! Its settled I hope you enjoy your tea I know your room is being taken by Lady Elizabeth but I hope you both sleep well in here."

Ciel shakes his head lightly chuckling, "no need I'll be going to our room, it's been long since I've slept in my bed and by the way I'd like to see my fiancés Face."

Ciel stands stretching out his limbs but Paula is already in front of him her hands on her waist, "I don't think that is proper for a man who's been gone so long to sleep with his fiancé and fancy with her?!"

Ciel blushes backing away his hands in front of him as a surrender, "I swear to you that's not the case Paula, I have good intentions to sleep in my bed, and besides its been long since I've seen her and I would like to just see her it least fully before dinner."

Paula's expression changes quickly and looks up at him with a face of sorrow, "before you do Master Ciel please listen to my words, ever since you left Elizabeth hasn't been herself, she hasn't smiled, hasn't left this manor unless to do work or search for you and Sebastian. You left her with a broken heart Master Ciel and you don't realize the pain she's been through the tears she and all shed for you. When you were a child, yes you were heartless in a good way and a bad but you've changed yourself and yet you have no once of care of her sufferings. I know you aren't heartless as you seem but please be truthful for your love towards her now that your here you can make her feel so much better, everyone here as well needs your presence ,so please don't go or leave again."

Ciel stands their looking down at her words striking him in a way so deep yet saddening, Paula sheds tears as they go down her cheeks and she tries to cover it up but Ciel takes her hands and holds them tight looking right into her eyes, "I promise you will make things better and I won't go anywhere."

Paula smiles and sniffles a little Sebastian stands as well and rubs Paula's back making her gasp in a low tone. Ciel slowly goes to the door and glances back, "Sebastian I hope to see things are done, yes?"

Sebastian smiles bowing and looking up directly into Ciels eyes, "yes, and my lord."

Ciel grins and closes the door behind him and quickly moves fast within the darkness of the hall into his room, where Elizabeth slowly breathing while sound asleep. Ciel without making a sound goes deep into her closet to find still his old sleeping shirts still their but half his size, he sighs knowing he will have to go into town to buy new clothing.

Ciel just takes off his trousers and what not and gets into bed being sure not to wake her. Elizabeth moves over making Ciel freezes in his position lying sideways looking at her beautiful face in the dark knowing he can of course see in the dark seeing every feature on her face.

He moves closer feeling her slowly breaths escape her lips that even tempt to him to kiss her. ~ even if everyone unlike Sebastian doesn't see my love for her, I do love Elizabeth ever since we were children and ill always love her and I hate what pain I caused but I promise with every kiss, touch and the sound of my voice will bring her back into joy~ Ciel slowly pulls her into his chest letting her lay where his heart beats.

Elizabeth doesn't even notice but go along laying her head on his chest. Elizabeth suddenly feels as if it were a dream, and sits up slowly in a drowsy state. Ciel stares at her, his body frozen in place but he feel and sees her eyes on him. "….Ciel…why have you left me….do you even love me."

Ciel sighs knowing she must be half asleep talking in her sleep is the right answer but goes along with it taking her hand in his wishing to say what he will know," I love you more than anything Elizabeth, you mean the world to me, I know me leaving wasn't right but it was to get away from the world and get into who I really am. I'm sorry for everything I honestly wish to make it up to you and I will I love you Lizzie."

For that moment Ciel wished she were awake that she were able to his words, when suddenly he felt a rush of Elizabeth move into his arms holding him tight, crying hard into his shoulder, she fully is awake. Ciel hugs her tight taking in her every scent and the feel of her in his arms, giving him such a nerve ending feeling. Elizabeth pulls away touching his face running her finger through his hair and mumbling words.

Ciel feels saddened by this and caresses her face touching it lightly her lips that kiss into his palm and fingertips. Their encounter so close, so love enduring until Ciel can't take this pain any more but puts his hand near her shoulder blade and neck and pushes the point hard making her instantly knock out. Ciel sighs feeling already so much mount on him but he kisses her cheek and forehead and lays her now unconsciousness body on his chest and he holds her close waiting for morning to arrive and to finally get things settled for once in a while~


	3. Love Renewed

Elizabeth woke up sitting straight up in bed, looking around breathing fast and hard. ~what happened, I thought …I thought he was here, was it all a dream, wait why are my curtains open? Where's Paula?~

Elizabeth gets out of bed opening the curtains and hurrying over to her dresser to the clock. ~what? It's a quarter to noon?!~ Elizabeth quickly puts on her slippers and walks quickly out the room, looking around for anybody she can find to explain to her what's going on. Mey-Rin slowly was passing by with boxes of new tea cup sets in her arms and tried not to look suspicious. Elizabeth got in front of her and stopped her, "Mey-Rin is everything alright around here I wasn't woken up early?"

Mey –Rin shakes a little as if hiding a secret and try's to talk normal, "n-no, n-nothing unusual at all j-just g-guests that stayed o-overnight is all Lady Elizabeth, were having a special diner towards t-them t-tonight-Bardroy comes behind her and puts his hand over her mouth and whispers in her ear, "don't say a word about tonight the master gave us specific instructions about that, act like it's a normal day!"

Mey-Rin nodded as Bardroy ran away quickly without Elizabeth noticing, "Don't worry Lady Elizabeth leave everything to us"

Mey-Rin started to run off quickly shaky and trying to fall as she walked fast. Elizabeth blinked but looked in the direction of the study. She quickly ran in the direction of the study, as if it were all a dream as if it she were 13 yrs. old again. Elizabeth opened the doors to study suddenly but no was there everything was as it was, a stack of letters waiting for her and her usual work in a pile with an ink pen ready awaiting her presence. Elizabeth looked around the room for any signs but none.~ that dream…It had to be real, I felt his lips, his arms, his heat and those pure deep blue sea colored eyes look into mine and his words were true.~ Elizabeth felt the tears reach down her cheeks and she fell to her knees hiding her faces crying silently.

~when will this pain ever end….why must this be this way~Elizabeth went into her desk draw and found the knife that she kept ever since she found it within this manor, ~I can't live like this anymore! I can't without Ciel I'm broken, I'm nothing but a weak young women waiting for a dead man!~ Elizabeth takes the knife within in her hands going by the window looking out into the fall sky tears coming down her face, ~I guess I'll be seeing Ciel and his family soon enough~

Elizabeth keeps herself faced to the window holding the knife close to her chest and closes her eyes and whispers, "I love you Ciel, I'm sorry for everything, I waited like a fool for you for these 6 yrs. expecting you to come and be with me forever but it's all lies, I loved you so much ever since we were children you were my stronghold my joy, my everything I couldn't be without. Now I think it's best if I join you and see you smile again…."

Elizabeth slowly feels the knife touch her but suddenly the knife is out of her hands and she opens her eyes quickly looking around. Suddenly a pain reaches her neck and she falls back closing her eyes and whispers, "Ciel…"

Ciel catches her in his arms, his body shaking with sorrow~how could she do this?! Try to end her life thinking I'm dead when I came back for everyone including her… Elizabeth oh god dame me for not letting her see me when she should have.~ Ciel kisses her forehead , for the first time ever feeling such strong emotional feelings for her, feeling his tears go onto to her face.

~lizze I love you so much, forgive you for making you go through all this pain and not making it all better but I promise tonight I will make the pain all go away~

Ciel kisses her nose, then looks at her lips, so beautiful so desirable to kiss its almost tempting to want. Ciel holds back and kisses her cheeks and lifts her up in his arms smiling at her holding her tight to his chest walking her to her room where Paula waits, "is she alright Master Ciel I was so afraid that she might have gone looking for you."

Ciel nods, "she fine just dress her for tonight, and I want you and all the servants to go and relax there is a spa nearby, its best if were alone." Paula looks up at him laying Elizabeth gently on the bed with a beautiful dress next to her, "please don't do anything wrong Master Ciel she's only 19 as yourself, I know you want to spend time with her but please understand her reaction towards you being here an down the suffering that it caused her." Ciel nods feeling himself shake at the thought, "well I'll be getting ready do what you must and be ready to leave soon, I'm planning on making this moment last." Paula nods Ciel Leaves the room, Paula sighs but smiles as she dresses Elizabeth who is till unconscious.~ she will finally be happy out of all these years shell finally smile~ Paula sits her on her arm chair and rushes out the room leaving Elizabeth in the Care of Ciel.

Elizabeth wakes up startled, breathing hard,~Ciel, he's here I know it, I can smell him and even feel it he's here~ Elizabeth looks at herself surprised she sin her best dress and quickly runs out the room down the hall hearing soft sounds of music in the distance.~the violin? It sounds just like when, Ciel and I danced...~

Elizabeth with tears in her eyes rushes down the hall down the stairs opening the dining room quickly to see the one and only Sebastian Michaelis playing the violin smiling her way. Elizabeth smiles for the first time in 6 yrs. with tears in her eyes, she turning to see Ciel holding himself back, trying not to run to her have her in her in his arms. Elizabeth smiles bright looking towards him tears keep running out of her control, her emotions rising to such a degree. ~he. He is real he's here…my Ciel….~

Elizabeth slowly moves to him her steps careful and her hand reaching towards within a matter of seconds is in front of her , his breath hot and fast finally to see her face lively, a beautiful smile on her face. Elizabeth moves close and grabs him into a tight hugging crying loudly into his holds her tight in his arms ,smelling into her hair and kissing into her neck and every place he could.~lizze..~

Elizabeth tightens her grip around him continuing to cry and stays that way until Sebastian stops playing the Violin and he excuses himself to the kitchen. Ciel pulls back a little to see her red eyes and swollen face, and he smiles wiping away the last of her tears and kisses her forehead.

Elizabeth looks up at him still silent but reaches her hand to his face and smacks him hard. Ciel pulls back looking at her confused, "why did you do that for Elizabeth?!" Elizabeth looks at him with a sad face and feels his tears slowly go down her cheeks, "I'm upset, you left me, you never wrote, you never cared for me you come here expecting me to run in your arms and pretend nothing happened. I love you with all my heart and soul can bear and all you do is just try to make everything better with a dinner and a dance. I want the truth, I want to know where you really were, ill notice any hint of your lies and you know it. Tell me everything if not then leave me to my death."

Ciel stared at her his heart beating out of sorrow and happiness from her words.~ she isn't like she used to be she's more dark, more…hateful..Unhappy… I have to tell her everything to fix what I damaged and get back her heart~

Ciel walks slowly to her and takes her hand in his pulling her close to his chest. "I will tell you over dinner, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. Sorry I let you go through this and yet I went my own way doing my own things and I'm sorry for all of that. I love you with every being of myself, but now I'm back I will take everything that is rightfully mine to take and keep forever. I apologize to all those who suffered of my loss of leaving and disappearing. Please forgive me for all I've done my Elizabeth."

Elizabeth takes an in breath looking into his eyes, blushing slightly but he can feel her heart beating, the rhyme of her blood pumping her emotions changing from a tiny bit of joy and yet still nods speechless darting his eyes but he takes her chin lightly so their eyes meet.

Elizabeth takes in a breath, gasping at his red eyes looking back into hers, and then slowly changing back into their deep sea blue color. Ciel chuckles lightly at this and kisses her forehead and then moves his lips to her ear, "you're not as innocent as you use to be but even though you've changed never does the love I have for you change."

Elizabeth gasps feeling tears come down her cheeks and she lightly kisses his cheek and moves her lips to his ear, "neither does my love for you change Ciel, I always am by your side for all my life even within my own grave."

Ciel smiles at this and pulls her closer ~I like this dark side of her, I wonder if shell stays this way for me rather than change. But I wonder if I tell her where I've been well it change her feeling for me?~ Elizabeth tilts her head up looking into his eyes touching his cheek making sure their eyes are within in range of each other, "I'll wait for you for a thousand years even if I die, my love for you will within stand more than any women in England can have for a man, I will never stop loving you no matter what you say or do I'm with you till the very end, you are my Ciel Phantomhive for all eternity."

Ciel gasps at this and brings her as close as he can and looks deep into her green eyes, little drops of his tears going onto her face and she cry's as well seeing such a display form Ciel, "oh Elizabeth your my everything, and it will stay that way for all entirety, I promise to never leave you without you being by my side, I've always loved you and it will never change."

Ciel brings her face close to hers; Elizabeth expects moving her arms around his neck, their foreheads touching looking into each other's eyes with love. Elizabeth brings her lips onto his, Ciel expects feeling her wet cheeks touch his and continues to kiss her.

In a rush he felt all their memories together come all at once, the tingle of her lips on his almost making him lose his self-control. Elizabeth kisses him more warping herself closer into his arms not wanting to be apart from him, not wanting such a moment leave her, this kiss, their words, their tears, every breath, every look they given each other.

She can feel the strength within Ciels arms increase and hold her tighter as they stay that way. Ciel pulls back looking at her face touching her cheeks smiling and kissing her forehead sighing with a joy she has always wished for. For once in Elizabeth's life, she was happy, happy to have her love back, happy to finally be Elizabeth once again~


	4. Truth comes out

Ciel and Elizabeth sat down at the dinner table, silent eating away at their food. Ciel stops looking up at Elizabeth who has also, surprised at their gaze they have shared.

~His eyes so beautiful the same, just like a long time ago~ Elizabeth blushes and looks down at her food knowing that she only has left the bits of salad. She hears a chair move and a warm arm around her shoulder and blushes more realizing it's Ciel who moved his chair near hers draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Now let's talk about what has happened, this may be long but if you don't like what you hear, I can leave and you'll never hear form me and see me ever again."

Elizabeth squeezes his hand, "no matter what I hear ill always love you to the end Ciel."

Ciel nods feeling the himself shake, his thoughts swarming with worry over her soon reaction to everything, he's the only person out of Sebastian he can truly trust with his heart and soul. Yet he feels himself keeping his mouth shut, the possibilities running thorough his mind the feeling of having to take her down if it got as too far to her telling anyone other than Ciel and Sebastian.

* I know I would have to kill her if she spoke of my past or anything related to who I truly am as a being, but I know I wouldn't be able to, she means to much to me now and I will regret it when her blood is on my hands, if it does come to that* Ciel sighs closing his eyes and then opening them showing her his red fire blazing eyes looking into her own green eyes.

"I want you to keep looking into my eyes and you'll see everything starting from the very day I lost everything and gained everything back." Elizabeth stares back into his eyes slowly feeling everything around her drift away into his memory. ~

Elizabeth shakes out of the last of Ciels memory and pushes her chair back her tears running down her cheeks, her breath going standing up as well staring at her feeling his own heart race, afraid of what will happen next. Elizabeth runs into his arms holding him tight, "oh Ciel! Oh dear Ciel! I'm sorry for what has happened to you! Why you?! Why must it be you! I'm so sorry, for everything."

Ciel holds her back tight and looks down at her, "it isn't your fault, don't take on the things I've been through on yourself, you've done nothing but good since I've been gone I wish nothing for you to be happy. I regret nothing of what I've done Lizze not even for what I am now."

Elizabeth looks up at him and strokes his cheek moving close looking into his eyes, "I don't care what you are, imp only upset about your loneliness, your sadness, everything and we were just kids then but I wanted you to smile. I wanted happiness and I wanted to be the one to make that happen. No matter what I saw I felt sorry yes but no matter what my love, I'm always here for you."

Ciel looks down at her, in taking of a breath and grabbing her into his arms and kissing her firmly on her soft lips. Elizabeth responds kissing him back holding him feels himself losing control and lifts her up off her feet and is moving already.~I never lost this much control, mmm I want her NOW~

Ciel depend the kissing biting o her lower lip making her moan and blush in response.

They sound of a bell is rung and Ciel quickly places her on her feet, looking towards Sebastian smiling at the two, "My lord, I have placed you deserts on the table I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. I will see you by midnight, my lord." Ciel smiles and nods, "thank you Sebastian I'll be seeing you soon."

Elizabeth smiles at this and kisses Ciel's cheek and hurry's sitting down in her smiles evilly and comes behind her and whispers in her ear, "it seems you wish to take this to our warm, delightful room we now share my Lizze." Elizabeth blushes and turns her head glancing at him

~is he saying what I think he is?!~ "You know that is wrong, we must be married to have that kind of relations and you should know better."

Elizabeth moves out of his arms standing up and trying not to look back at him. Ciel smiles seeing her retreat but feeling her emotions slowly moving into lust. ~no matter how much she may refuse me she wants to prove her love to me as much as me~

he warps his arms around her waist pulling her against his now hard manhood. Elizabeth blushes, feeling heat run up and down her body and even in her womanhood.

Ciel smiles at this feeling her lust slowly take her, her heart beating quickly at his touch and her quick breaths slowly attracting him. ~mmmmm just to touch her makes me that hungry for her~

Ciel licks at her bare white soft neck and bites gently hearing her moan and move against him gripping his arms around her waist. "Ciel…."

Ciel smiles turning her around in his arms and kisses her passionately; feeling her control disappear and the hunger in her lips and body control her.

Elizabeth pushes him against the wall holding him tight kissing him with hunger. Ciel kisses back and pulls away to tease and breaths hard, "May I ask my fiancé, to make love to and prove my love for you?" Elizabeth looks in his eyes and smiles, "yes prove me to and I will prove to you." With that Ciel picks her up in his arms kissing her and disappearing into their room for the night~


	5. Alios Trancey

Ciel carried her within seconds to the bed; the mansion hushed awaiting a moment that would first take place within the mansion. A moment Elizabeth wanted dearly. She sat up on the bed grabbing him into a kiss, his arms on her chest his finger lacing through her corset.

Her moans now echoing off the walls as Ciel presses his manhood tightly to her womanhood feeling him grow. "Elizabeth…..do you allow me to show you my affection and love." Elizabeth nods breathless smiling and he moves in for a passionate kiss.

They hold each other tightly within the now darkness they share, Ciels hands working quickly. Then suddenly the window shatters and lightning strikes with a thundering sound. Elizabeth in a beautiful strangers arm. His blonde hair light with the color of golden locks, his eyes blue as the sea, his body well built more than any mans, his height the same as Ciel's. "You dare lay a finger in what I protect!"

Ciel stands up his eyes glowing a dangerous red, "I'm surprised you're even alive Alios I wonder what brought you back." Alios snickered in disgust, "I was brought back by god, I'm an angel for my good deeds within heaven with my family we were so loyal I was given a second chance at life."

Ciel looked at him his face growing darker, "well it seems you may be favored but what u has is mine and id like it back."

Alios shakes his head, "I am her guardian angel, I've been since the day u proposed your death and now I return to protect her from your harm and show her the right love she deserves."

Within a second Ciel was in Alios faces, their eyes looking into each other both filled with hate and disgust. "She is mine to claim, you're her guardian not her lover, I know you're supposed to be marrying her since I disappeared but all of that's changed now and I will take my place as her rightful husband."

Alios's face changed its expression softening almost but still serious, "that may be but I won't allow you to touch her and fill her with a demon child."

Ciel pulls back with his hand throwing a punch but Alios moves with a fast speed to the window holding Elizabeth unconscious in his arms. "We will discuss maters tomorrow at my manner, for now she will be in my care, oh and Ciel don't be late."

Within a flash of lightening and the whiteness of his bright wings Alios lifted off into the moonlight night disappearing with an Angry Ciel watching. "You never told me of his presence Sebastian."

Sebastian moves out of the darkness of the corner and walk's forward with a smile, "my apologies master but I thought he was no threat to you or your love, I knew he was alive but his energy was different but I see now what a threat he is."

Ciel turns to Sebastian, "I want him dead, and when the time comes I'll be sure to share him with you, let's just see how far our so called "friendship" lasts."

Sebastian bows, "yes my lord." Sebastian stands straight and leaves with a smile on his face as he closes the door. Ciel chuckles closing the curtains leaving alone himself in darkness and sitting in his arm chair, "I'll be waiting Alios Trancey, lets finish what we started and play a new game."~


	6. Angel of light

A streak of bright light enters the room, beautiful stranger watches over Elizabeth with a daze, his blue growing ever so lighter as the light enters and his skin softens by the white of the sheets.

~so amazing I watched her all my life and to see her this peaceful and at ease is blessing from god itself~

Alois trancy smiled delighted down at her with love and he slowly casseres her cheek with his thumb, wishing to see the ember and green of her eyes fully awake and alive.

She slowly moves her body and movements increasing. Elizabeth slowly opens her eyes and closes them sighing but then opens them and jumps out of bed onto the floor. Alois watches his own heart racing at this, Elizabeth stands straight up grabbing her slipper and shaking slightly, "who are you?! Where am I?! Where's Ciel?!"

Alois sighs standing up and going towards her and she moves back shaking looking into his eyes. ~I feel like I've seen this man before...~ she stops and Alois smiles touching her face again his eyes looking into hers. "Let's not start such a fright relax tea will be done within a minute's time, I'll explain soon enough."

Elizabeth sits down into the arm chair across form his and try's to calm herself and act like a lady. Alois smiles as his maid gently places the tea cups and desserts on the table leaving them without a sound. Elizabeth looks curiously at the set, "their France isn't they, imported from Paris they do look rather beautiful I usually love things form France."

Alois smiles and nods, "yes their my favorite as well, but I favor mostly other countries especially the Asian ones, you always loved little things when you were young yet now it seems to have changed."

Elizabeth looks down at her tea feeling her heart stop does he knows me so well to know me form young age? Does he know my past… and maybe my present?~

Alois's face becomes serious and he looks directly at her as they share a stare, "my name is Alois trancy weve met long ago whne we were only children, Ive known Ciel since then and we were eniemes. Now that we meet again we wish to settle things between us personally."

Elizabeth nods sipping and taking a bite of her small sweet cake. "He's come back of course in search of others like him since he has told you of who he is now correct?"

Elizabeth stares at him her eyes filling with tears no it can't be hasn't he come back for me…..or was he lying to once again leave me taking my virginity with him?~

She grabs a napkin politely trying to stop the tears but of her control the rush faster down her cheeks as she cries. Alois moves his chair over to hers his arm around her shoulders soothing her with soft kind words.

"I know it isn't my place to say these things but, it is what he's come back for and of course you if that's his objective if not I are sorry to have broken your heart in such a way."

Elizabeth wiped her tears trying to force a smile, "its f-fine, I understand completely but may I ask what must this do with you."

Alois smiles, it involves me because of my love for you. Because of my protection and guardianship I have over you as an angel you are mine to watch and protect and to love." Elizabeth turns her head looking at alois almost breathless, "Alois….."

He moves close resting his forehead on hers. Elizabeth blushes and pulls away looking down. Alois laughs at this lifting her chin up looking into her eyes, "you are an amazing gem my dear Elizabeth and my feelings are true If u wish to have dinner and stay over a night your welcome to."

Alois stands up his chest bare less; his muscle's rippling at his movement scars here and there and strong bone popping out expressing where his wings are. Elizabeth looks silently slowly she sees his wings come out and his smile brightens, "I will be watching you, I am of course your guardian angel."

He gives her a childish look and slips off his trousers off into the bathroom his body glowing with beauty and delight. Elizabeth stands her body shaking and filling with heat ~why is this feeling happening again?!, it was the same with Ciel but this time its stronger and its as strong as my heart~

She hears him humming as he steps into the bath his wings hidden and his form as himself, a young beautiful man.

She knocks on the door, "can u please tell me where my dress is….."

Alois nods it's in the closet my maid will dress you and I'll be sure to see you soon lizzy."

Elizabeth blushes and nods, "thank you for this visit Alois I'll be seeing you shortly as well, I promise."

For the first time she smiles closing the door slightly as the maid helps her out of her sleeping gown and into her dress. Alois blushes and smiles as he hears the door to his room shut and her scent disappear. Alois closes his eyes and says to himself, "she's a true angel and I hope she realizes who she loves."

As he felt her presence drift away he sighed falling into a sleep within the calm cool waters of the tub.~


	7. Fake love

Elizabeth quietly enters the mansion the sounds of cleaning fill her ears and she sighs yet though sad and unclear.~was alois right did ciel just come for the companionship of those like him or is it just a lie~ As she walks she doesn't notice Ciel as he rushes and brings her into his arms. "Are you alright?! Did he do anything?!"

Elizabeth looks up shaking her head, "not at all he was a gentleman and stayed that way, he did inform me though unpleasant things we should talk about alone." Ciel looks down and his face becomes saddened as he lets her go. "Lizzy I can explain..."

Elizabeth shakes her head walking around him, "no I want to talk about this in private I will not cry here and now over something that might as well change my feelings for you."

She walks up the stairs and Ciel follows taking her arm and already closing the door behind them. "Lizzy, I have no intention of hurting you I love you so much!, how could u take his word for mine!, especially when he was on the devils side at one point and yet now he seems to be a gentlemen of his word and shows proof of an angel."

Elizabeth pulls out of his grip and moves back more into the room, "well it least I know more of your being here! I don't care if he was horrible at one point! He's my guardian angel, watching me and what have u done you come and renew my feelings! And yet who knows while I was gone what you've been doing! If your being here is to find those like you, you should be ashamed! I don't care if you're a demon and crave disgusting things your still my Ciel and I know how demons are they act crazy, not aware of others emotions and you are like that but it least you love me! That shows u aren't one of them! But…if you really weren't here for me and I was the second choice in seeing ….then you really don't care."

Elizabeth feels her tears fall down her face and her eyes close, she feels his warmth around her his arms around her body holding her tight. "I am ashamed…..that was my objective. But when I realized what I did… to others around me I wanted to make them smile before I finished what I had to do…you know I can never love… and I won't ever even like this. I'm a demon…. Not a human..."

Elizabeth pushes him away and looks at him, "I knew it…it was all to make me happy wasn't it..."

Ciel turned his back on her looking toward the glass window his eyes red, "yes…it was all an act in order to see your happiness, until I took my leave it least giving u a child in return to stop the loneliness."

Elizabeth felt anger and saddens consumed her and she came up to him and smacked him crying, he stood there frozen by this looking down at her and his eyes returned to their normal shades of grays and blues. "Elizabeth…."

Elizabeth turned away storming off. Ciel stood there watching as her things were being put into a carriage and her sad expression him leave him. He turned away from the window as Sebastian came in with some tea and letters. "You alright master?"

Ciel sits down in his armchair pushing himself in, "no I'm not, Alois ruined everything for me, I wanted to make her happy even if my emotions for her weren't in the right place I tried my best to make her smile and seemed as if I was human..."

Sebastian looks out the window, "women are complicated, but when there in love there loving to do anything for it. She suffered for you, and was close to death herself yet when you came you were the light at the end of the tunnel for her. Now master Ciel you're a demon you choose this path and could have been human when retuning back to life, yet that's what u decided without regrets. So no matter how much u see it, you can never make her happy you no longer possess a heart to do so. Your left with breaking her heart and letting her go…"

Sebastian's eyes glow and Ciel nods shrugging, "it's for the best but of course I'll make Trancy pay... dearly for messing with me." Ciel cracks his tea cup into pieces and smiles turning his chair and looking out into the bright day his vengeance and greed only containing. ~


End file.
